Large integrated circuit (IC) packages, specifically Thin Small Outline Packages (TSOPs) and Quad Flat Packages (QFPs) have lead material made from one homogeneous metal, usually ALLOY 42, KOVAR or copper. The leads extend radially from the edges of the IC packages, and are formed into a "gull wing" or "S" shape to facilitate interconnection of the leads to a substrate or printed circuit board. The choice of the lead frame material is usually dictated by the die size, or the substrate material that the package is to be assembled to. In the case of TSOPs, the IC is very large, so the lead material and die paddle to which the IC is attached is usually made of a metal that closely approximates the thermal expansion characteristics of the IC, typically ALLOY 42 or KOVAR. These materials have a thermal expansion coefficient of 4.3 to 5.9 parts per million per degree Centigrade (ppm/.degree. C.), which approximates that of the silicon IC device at 3 ppm/.degree. C. These packages are usually solder interconnected to copper pads on printed wiring boards (PWBs) that have thermal expansion characteristics of 17 to 20 ppm/.degree. C. This mismatch between the IC package and the PWB causes shortened life of the solder interconnection, leading to premature failure of the electronic product employing the IC package. Clearly, as the die sizes become larger, this problem will become more aggravated, and a solution to the solder joint failure is needed.